Don de Fluir
by LupinaSnape
Summary: Remus decide después de mucho pensarlo asistir al al fiesta en la madriguera ya que como Sirius le dijo no en la orden todo son misiones.  Allí descubre que realmente valió la pena ir... Allí la conoce a ella.


_**Don de fluir.**_

Es como yo me imagino que se conocieron estos dos divinos personajes.

Bueno gente, esto es lo primero que escribí en mi vida que no sea una redacción aburrida para la facultad...

Eso significa que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas que sean constructivas y también uno que otro vociferador, pero los huevos y tomates se los guardan para la ensalada.

Un poco en serio, esta canción pertenece al fantástico compositor e intérprete Jorge Drexler.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, no son de mi invención ya que la cabeza no me da para tanto!

**Don de fluir.**

Sirius una vez me conto que no todo en la orden eran misiones y responsabilidades, las cosas a las que yo estaba habituado; y así fue como me vi invitado esa tarde de verano a la madriguera para festejar el cumpleaños de Molly y el regreso de Charlie de Rumania.

**Los dos parlantes afuera,  
la música en el balcón  
cayendo por la vereda  
en sonoro borbotón.  
Alguien me acerca un trago,  
alguien me quiere hablar,  
yo sólo quiero que mires  
mientras te miro girar.**

Me aparecí cerca de la casa y a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de fiesta y el alboroto de los invitados, todos parecían muy contentos. A llegar a la verja me saluda Arthur, nos acercamos a una mesa junto con Sirius y Kingsley y comenzamos a charlar, cuando de repente observo la pista de baile y mis ojos se cautivan con una hermosa joven que baila despreocupada y muy alegre con Ginny y Hermione.

**Llevas el cabello suelto  
y sandalias en los pies,  
tu vestidito violeta  
cabe todo en una nuez.  
Alguien me hace preguntas,  
alguien me ofrece fumar,  
a todo digo que sí  
con tal de verte bailar.**

En un instante pierdo el hilo de la conversación, me olvido de todo lo que me rodea para perderme en su ser, el movimiento de su cabello que juega con el escote dejando entrever su espalda, y el vaivén de sus piernas que se envuelven es su vestido.

En ese instante escucho la voz de Sirius que a lo lejos me pregunta - Lunático!, no te pierdas, ¿qué es lo que te mantiene en ese trance? - Simplemente sacudo mi cabeza e invento la excusa de que hace poco fue mi última transformación por lo que por ahí me distraigo; mi amigo me mira escéptico, levanta una ceja y me ofrece de fumar intentando buscar en mi mirada el verdadero motivo de mi distracción.

A nadie, y menos a él, pienso confesarle que su cintura me ha hechizado y que lo único que quiero es seguir mirándola bailar.

**Sólo quiero verte bailar  
sólo quiero verte bailar  
quisiera verte girando, girando,  
mirándome mirar.**

Mientras continúo bebiendo el whisky de fuego y discutiendo con Sakrebolt sobre la última misión de la orden, no logro apartar mis ojos de ella y me percato que se das cuenta de mis miradas y me dedica una bella sonrisa, sigue bailando y comienza a coquetear.

**Soy aquel tipo callado  
con aires de intelectual  
que te mira de costado  
sólo por disimular.  
"Gracias, pero no, no bailo,  
quizás la próxima vez,  
tengo torpes las rodillas  
y tú veloces los pies"**

De repente Sirius se levanta con dirección a la pista de baile y veo que le comienza a hablar, me maldigo por dentro por no darme cuenta que una chica tan linda no podría estar sola y no era de dudar que estuviese acompañada por el atractivo rompecorazones de mi amigo; como podría fijarse en mí, siempre tan tímido y recatado, con mi típico aspecto de intelectual que no se atreve a acercarse y solo la observa de revés.

De repente me doy cuenta que los dos me miran, Canuto me señala, ella sonríe y sin dejar de bailar se comienza a cercar, me tiende su mano invitándome a danzar y me obsequia otra sonrisa, me sonrojo pero logro que no lo note, me excuso de que no bailo para no estropear sus pies con magullones y le agradezco su invitación, se encoje de hombros y vuelve a la pista moviendo ingenua y seductoramente su cintura al ritmo de la música.

**Sólo quiero verte bailar  
sólo quiero verte bailar  
quisiera verte girando, girando,  
mirándome mirar.**

Me vuelvo a perder en el movimiento de sus piernas y el vaivén de sus caderas, y juro que podría pasar toda la vida viéndola bailar con sus sonrías coquetas que me devuelve con cada giro de su danzar.

**Porque bailas,  
como quien respira,  
con un antiguo don de fluir...  
Bailas,  
y parece tan fácil  
como dejar el corazón latir…**

Es increíble la facilidad con que se desliza, parece que nació para eso, siento que hace latir mi corazón al ritmo de sus pasos y fluye por el aire con cada movimiento que da.

**Los dos parlantes afuera,  
la música en el balcón  
cayendo por la vereda  
en sonoro borbotón…  
"Los músicos no bailamos,  
ya habrás oído decir,  
gracias de todos modos  
y gracias por insistir".**

Y cuando me doy cuenta la noche ha caído, las luces exteriores se van encendiendo y la música sigue sonando como si todo recién comenzara.

Sirius se me acerca y me dice que si sigo mirando tan embobado a su sobrina se va a poner celoso, en mi rostro una gran sonrisa se dibuja y pienso para mí "es solo su sobrina". Al ver mi cara de felicidad Canuto larga una sonora carcajada que llama la atención de todos y veo como nuevamente ella se acerca, asienta un vaso en las manos de mi amigo y él nos presenta - Nym, este es mi amigo Remus Lupin - señalándome - Lunático, mi sobrina Nymphadora - ella extiende su mano para saludarme y dice - Tonks, simplemente Tonks - estrecho su mano y siento que me tira hacia la pista de baile, intento darle cualquier excusa, pero no me lo permite y me susurra - Solo quédate aquí y yo te enseño a bailar -.

**Sólo quiero verte bailar  
sólo quiero verte bailar  
quisiera verte girando, girando,  
mirándome mirar.**

Se ve tan fantástica intentando que mis pies se muevan al ritmo de la música, que con tal de seguir el movimiento de sus caderas y el ondular de sus cabellos hasta intento bailar!

No puedo dejar de ver esos maravillosos ojos que me embelesan entre cada giro que da.

**Porque bailas,  
como quien respira,  
con un antiguo don de fluir...**

Porque su ritmo me contagia y siento que puedo bailar así junto a ella toda la noche, toda la eternidad; y creo que esto puede ser el comienzo de algo muy especial…


End file.
